


Сверхъестественные стихи

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Мои стихи по разным сезонам и сериям Supernatural.





	1. Несколько фраз

9.12/9.13

 

 

Пара слов - и друг другу никто.  
Не семья, не друзья, не враги.  
Даже рядом с тобой он и то  
Не услышит твое "помоги".

Равнодушие в спину ножом  
Он в любую секунду вонзит,  
Непроглядной он тьмой заражен  
Всех своих неизжитых обид.

Пара фраз - и летит все к чертям:  
Не защитник, не брат, не герой,  
Своевольно идешь по костям  
Всех, кого вспоминаешь порой.

Он, возможно, ударит в лицо,  
Или руки не будет марать,  
Обзывая тебя подлецом,  
Поминая взахлеб чью-то мать.

Но не раз, и не два, и не три  
Замечал это каждый из вас:  
Чтобы что-то сломалось внутри,  
Хватит нескольких брошенных фраз.  
11.02.2014 г.


	2. А ему...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.16

А ему ни к чему злиться,  
Лишь в глаза посмотреть твари,  
Ведь ему до сих пор снится,  
Как его на куски рвали.  
  
Раскаленным огнем соли  
Он отпустит своих бесов,  
То, о чем все года боли  
Так мечтал на крюках в бездне.  
  
Пусть хоть вечность реванш длится,  
Пусть у ангелов перья дыбом,  
А ему до сих пор снится,  
Как становится свет дымом.  
16.06.2014 г.  
  



	3. Полночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.16

Полночь сближает две стрелки упрямо,  
Судьбы разводит по разные дали.  
Бросит кипеть в жара полную яму  
Или оставит топить в пол педали.  
  
Горечью слов отдает справедливость,  
Жизнь не вдохнуть в этом воздухе спертом.  
Рана за раной так нетерпеливо  
Полночь спешит сделать мертвое мертвым.  
  
Сквозь липкий страх, сквозь кровавую дымку  
Полночь сплетает мгновения в вечность.  
Память останется только на снимках  
Только в бутылках  
под скомканный вечер.  
16.08.2014 г.  



	4. Слишком живой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.01

Свежий воздух в ноздри ударил  
И былое в груди воспалил.  
Что-то явно пошло против правил  
И природой устроенных сил.  
  
Все остаться должно было в мае  
Морем крови у чьих-то колен.  
Но лучами насквозь прожигает  
Сентября наступающий день.  
  
Слишком яркое резкое солнце,  
Слишком громко бьет ветер листвой,  
Слишком быстро здесь время несется.  
...И, наверное, слишком живой.  
18.09.2014 г.  



	5. Проснуться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.20

В этом доме так странно проснуться  
И увидеть сквозь утренний свет  
Ту, к которой мечтал прикоснуться  
Столько пеплом усыпанных лет,  
  
А теперь ее тонкие пальцы  
Осторожно на щеку легли.  
Разве можно вот так просто сдаться,  
Обратить это счастье в угли?  
  
Разве может быть это фантомным  
И не стоить той мести идей,  
Разве можно пожертвовать домом  
Ради всех незнакомых людей?  
  
Дома пахнет корицей и мятой,  
Теплый ветер по шторам ползет  
И в ночной этот сумрак проклятый  
Ускользнуть навсегда не дает.  
  
Сожаленье предательской влагой  
Обжигает зачем-то глаза,  
Лишь надежда, что хватит отваги  
Не пускает вернуться назад:  
  
Нож вонзить и в крови задохнуться,  
Бросить в урну счастливый билет.  
Тут наверное впору проснуться.  
Это все-таки сон? Или...нет?  
26.09.2014 г.


	6. Пепелище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.03

Подожди в этот мир возвращаться,   
Он наполнен врагами и ложью,   
В нем не могут мечты умещаться   
С пустотой, что внутри вечно гложет.   
  
Но кипящая кровь нестерпимо   
Прогоняет то пламя из плена,   
Что, шипя и клубясь едким дымом,   
Потухает в исколотых венах.   
  
И пусть память пока словно сито,   
Но покоя теперь не отыщешь   
Там, где сердце золою покрыто,   
Там, где вместо души пепелище.   
29.10.2014 г.   



	7. Судья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.02/10.07, Дин и Коул

Так много осталось дорог позади  
И судеб, нечаянно стертых в песок.  
Представить легко, что вернутся они  
По сердцу ножом или пулей в висок.

И станет ли слушать жестокий судья  
Кривых объяснений непрочную сеть,  
И будет ли знать, оправдав и уйдя,  
Что так и останется грузом висеть

Две тысячи третий, кровавый Найак  
И мальчик-подросток без монстра-отца,  
Поскольку в ту ночь полоумный маньяк  
С ножом показался, не пряча лица.

И не исцелить всех оставленных ран,  
Чтоб горечь ошибок по ветру пустить.  
Однажды ступивший за тонкую грань  
Не может с собою луч света нести.  
28.11.2014 г.  
  


[supernatural стихи](http://christinalarina.moy.su/news/stihi/1-0-2) 28 Distance 28.11.2014 [Комментарии (0)](http://christinalarina.moy.su/news/sudja/2014-11-28-62#comments)  



	8. Теплый капот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.10

Осеннее небо не тешит теплом,  
И в колкой ноябрьской прохладе,  
Где время иллюзий давно истекло,  
Лишь тьма поджидает в засаде.  
  
По бурой листве зашуршит ветерок,  
Разбудит дремавшие раны,  
И мягко коснутся обветренных щек  
Прозрачные капли тумана.  
  
А в рваной душе, сшитой вновь по клочкам,  
Живет лишь от боли усталость:  
И чувства осколками рвут пополам  
Внутри то, что целым осталось.  
  
И в память надолго те дни забрались,  
Опутали бесам на славу.  
Под новой обложкой исчерканный лист  
Не выдернуть и не исправить.  
  
Пусть старые шрамы теперь не видны  
На целой нетронутой коже,  
Дорога исчезла в тумане вины,  
Который весь свет уничтожил.  
  
И как этот груз дотащить одному  
Когда сил осталось так мало?  
Лишь падать в промозглую личную тьму  
На теплом капоте импалы.  
04.11.2014 г.  
  



	9. След

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.09

Днем и ночью за ним тянулся  
Полный страхов кровавый след  
И ему лишь заметным курсом  
Перечёркивал смысл побед.

Он тонул в беспросветной боли,  
Сквозь нее пробираясь вплавь,  
Одиночеством с алкоголем  
Завязал в узел сон и явь.

Опасаясь с дороги сбиться  
И в бездонную пасть шагнуть,  
На сомнений и лжи границе  
Он решил свой закончить путь.  
04.12.2014 г.


	10. "You're my little angel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 сезон

Замарал перья маленький ангел,  
Окунувшись в котел со смолой.  
Пропитал их до самой изнанки  
Вязкой тьмы несмываемый слой.  
  
Расчесать так и тянет до крови  
На предплечье уродливый знак,  
И проснуться, как ночью бы, снова,  
Но никак.  
  
На полу всюду скользкие лужи,  
А в руке окровавленный нож.  
Все могло быть во много раз хуже,  
Хоть и некуда больше, но все ж...  
  
Впереди лишь бездонная яма,  
Тяга с этим покончить - внутри.  
А сейчас: " _я прошу тебя, мама,_  
не смотри".  
12.01.2015 г.  



	11. В дороге

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-2 сезоны.

Горизонт острием рассекло  
Ледяного попутного ветра.  
Упадут в лобовое стекло  
Бледно-алые брызги рассвета,  
  
И, в туманные дали стремясь,  
Сотни жизней проедешь ты мимо,  
Оставляя как с будущим связь  
Запах пороха, соли и дыма.  
  
Чтоб внутри глупый голос утих,  
Что зовет отдохнуть здесь у края,  
Днем и ночью ты в вечном пути,  
На одометре цифры сменяя.  
  
Где б ни пряталась лента дорог:  
На равнинах, предгорьях и скалах -  
Будет дом твой, очаг, островок  
На соседнем сиденьи импалы.  
10.02.2015 г.  



	12. Вызов принят

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.14

Морозом по коже предчувствие боли,   
А голос так хочет сорваться на крик,   
Знакомая тяжесть коснулась ладони,   
Знакомая жажда проснулась внутри.   
  
Один на один со сплетением судеб,   
И страшно стереть шанс свой в пепел и дым.   
Не важно, кого здесь сегодня осудят,   
Ведь с казни никто не вернется живым.   
  
Напрасны слова и плевки в рожу смерти:   
Тогда завершится обратный отсчет,   
Как только палач перестанет быть жертвой,   
А жертва не будет своим палачом.   
28.02.2015 г.   
  



	13. 10.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.16

Грехи ни к чему обсуждать  
Тому, кто и набожным не был.  
От стен этих лучше бежать  
И клясть опустевшее небо.  
  
Но как не использовать шанс  
Стряхнуть надоевший багаж и  
Вернуть этот ломкий баланс  
Эмоций, уснувших на страже.  
  
Бросаешь опасливый взгляд  
На храма скругленные своды.  
Как здесь о таком говорят,  
Как мыслей плетут хороводы?..  
  
Со страхом своим взаперти  
В тиши клетки-исповедальни  
Откроешь о жизни-пути  
И в пол прочно вжатой педали,  
  
Оглянешься ты на ходу  
На то, что не стало б иначе,  
На прошлых событий гряду  
И память об этом на сдачу.  
  
Не может быть сказано вслух,  
Что проклят, помечен, помешан.  
Пусть там наверху кто-то глух -  
"Прости меня отче, я грешен".  
30.03.2015 г.  



	14. Сказка про дедушку-Метатрона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.17, юмор

Жил-был деда Метатрон,  
Божьим писарем был он.  
Встретились однажды с ним  
Двое братьев - Сэм и Дин.  
Стал наш деда Метатрон  
Просто-напросто гандон:  
Он, етить кроулячью мать,  
Вырвал Касу благодать,  
С неба ангелов свалил,  
Дина нашего убил.  
Но схватили Кас и Сэм  
Охреневшего совсем,  
Справедливости воздать:  
Отхватили благодать,  
Он с простреленной ногой  
Старикашка-хмырь хромой.  
С ним бы Дину повидаться  
И тихонько расквитаться!  



	15. У него

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.14

У него вместо сердца брешь  
Он в ней тонет совсем один,  
И до самых своих седин  
Не увидит ее рубеж,  
  
У него никаких обуз,  
Лишь поставив себя как щит  
Будет дальше ползком тащить  
За плечами нетяжкий груз.  
  
У него не осталось сил  
Слепо верить в чужих богов,  
Не окажется он готов  
Очутиться среди могил,  
  
У него с небесами разлад,  
Только сам не поймет к кому  
Он в ночную густую тьму  
Устремит изможденный взгляд.  
  
...где-то боже, издалека  
Слыша чей-то протяжный вой,  
Кольца дыма над головой  
Выдувает из косяка.  
7.05.2015 г.  



	16. Dean Winchester doesn't break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновило https://vk.com/wall-319124_2128629

Во тьме внутри нерушимых стен,  
Осколки чувств горьких в пыль круша,  
Сама себя захватила в плен  
Его истерзанная душа.  
  
Незримых ран паутина-сеть  
Все больше путает хрупкий щит,  
И с каждым разом трудней суметь  
Края их склеить, сомкнуть, зашить.  
  
Когда предательство - новый шрам,  
И щиплет влагой его глаза,  
Грозит опять разойтись по швам  
Едва воссозданный тот фасад.  
  
Когда доверие острием  
Все новой лжи рвется на куски,  
Когда для виду еще вдвоем,  
Вновь что-то гибнет в нем от тоски.  
  
Пусть даже годы в один слились,  
И с каждым меньше вокруг тепла,  
Он прыгнет вновь без страховки вниз,  
В своем чтоб пекле сгореть дотла.  
  
Пускай опасной внутри змеей  
Свернется зло, оставляя яд,  
Зубами гложет пусть, но с землей  
Картонных стен этих не сровнять.  
13.09.2015 г.  
  



	17. Сказ о верпире

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.04

Попался как-то Дину   
Голодненький верпир,  
Такая вот зверина   
Устраивала пир.  
Ничем не убивалась -  
Ни пулей, ни клинком,  
Да только улыбалась  
Башка с кривым клыком.  
  
На лобовом Импалы  
Таращила глаза  
И языком мотала,  
Не в силах слов связать.  
С нескромным удивленьем  
Глядел на это Дин  
Да дворников движеньем  
Смахнул в прием один.  
  
Чтоб люди не наткнулись  
На этот кавардак,  
Он аккуратно в кулер  
Зубастый пнул пятак.   
Для новенькой соцсети  
Он снял ее портрет -  
Пока там Кас ответит  
Воз лайков поиметь.  
  
Хрипела и шипела  
Монстрячая башка,  
Как будто бы за дело  
Просила тумака.  
И будучи пришитой  
Обратно на хребет,  
Уж стала знаменитой  
На целый интернет.  
  
Настолько заманала,  
Что Дин полез в карман –  
Не много и не мало –   
Придумал хитрый план  
Чтоб та башка застыла,  
Деньжат за это дал.  
Монетки непростые  
Аж в глотку затолкал.  
  
Простой отсюда вывод:  
Монстр, если хочешь жить,  
Захлопни пасть красиво,  
Чтоб Дина не бесить.  
2.11.2015 г.  



	18. 5.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.16, написано на зфб-2016

Эти мили безудержной воли  
Унесут, будто горной рекой,  
К фейерверкам на выжженном поле,  
В старый дом, где уют и покой,

Где все срезаны хлебные корки,  
Остывает стакан с молоком,  
И в том дне, даже хмуром и горьком,  
Как-то странно, безумно легко.

Только воздух вокруг леденеет,  
Холод сети на сердце плетёт:  
Младший брат, что навек всех роднее,  
Всех больней по разбитому бьёт.

Каждый новый его остров счастья  
Старым шрамом рисует маршрут,  
Что изрежет всю душу на части,  
Кои в целое не соберут.

Бесконечна утрат полоса и,  
Будто мёртвым, опять умирай.  
И вопрос непрестанно терзает,  
Столь различны ли пекло и рай.  
3.11.2015 г.


	19. Дин скучает по маме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано на джен-фест 6 по заявке "Дин скучает по маме"

***  
Он словно видел две жизни сразу -  
Как будто мир раскололся вдруг -  
В одной он ехал по тёмным трассам  
В густую полночь сквозь мрак вокруг,  
  
Другая прошлое ворошила  
В измятых фото, в обрывках снов,  
И эти мысли слегка кружило  
От двух друг другу чужих миров.  
  
И никуда не сбежать от жажды  
Вернуться в старый любимый дом,  
Где полон смеха был вечер каждый,  
Туда, где всё ещё вчетвером,  
  
Где тихий голос, такой знакомый,  
Поёт о том, что нельзя грустить  
А губы мягкие, невесомо  
Касаясь лба, дарят радость жить.  
  
Он ждал и верил, что ночи минут,  
И долгих снов завершится счёт,  
Вновь выйдет солнце, согреет спину  
Осушит слёзы, и грусть уйдёт.  
  
Он долго слышал, как сыплет морось  
С небес на крышу и на стекло  
И, не желая ни с кем быть порознь,  
Мог только брату дарить тепло.  
11/13.01.2016 г.  
  



	20. Он вернётся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.17

Он вернётся в проклятый лес,  
Где тот старый заброшен дом.  
Чьей-то волей - но не небес -  
Вы уйдёте потом вдвоём.  
  
Он вернётся - не стал бы лгать,  
Если б слово сдержать не мог.  
Не впервой от судьбы сбегать,  
Путать след свой в пыли дорог.  
  
Он уйдёт от серпа Жнеца,  
Путь на волю к тебе ища.  
Даже если достиг конца -  
Он вернётся. Он обещал.  
4.04.2016 г.  



	21. Когда никто

***

Когда никто не прикроет спину  
И где-то рядом таится зло,  
Глядит сквозь зарослей паутину,  
То мысль одна - только б повезло.

Никто сюда не придет на помощь  
В одно мгновенье - отвлечь ту тварь,  
Никто не будет в глухую полночь  
Идти бок о бок сквозь тьму и хмарь.

В лесу клыки и стальные когти  
Еще опасней, когда один.  
Но воздух - тот, что вдыхаешь, - помнит  
И тихим эхом: "Не бойся, Дин".  
29.12.2017 г.


End file.
